Lets Get Married
by Johanna-002
Summary: AU. This takes place three years after PD1. Clarisse and Joseph are together. However, Clarisse is the one pressing Joseph for marriage. "Awe, there you are. You're sounding like a married man already!" Clarisse cooed gently and Joseph laughed softly. He leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips. He would never tire of kissing her. Ever. Read and Review! COMPLETE!


**Title:** Lets Get Married

**Summary:** AU. This takes place three years after PD1. Clarisse and Joseph are together. However, Clarisse is the one pressing Joseph for marriage. "Awe, there you are. You're sounding like a married man already!" Clarisse cooed gently and Joseph laughed softly. He leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips. He would never tire of kissing her. Ever.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, I also do not own any of the Cast members. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney & all of the other respectful owners. I do however own my writing, so please don't steal Johanna-002©.

_**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**_

-01-

The weather was cold and muggy. It had been raining non stop for a week. The sky was black. Lightening crackled and thundered roared in the distance.

A couple of mature years lie snuggled together in bed. Her head a top of his chest tucked under his chin while his left arms alternated from rubbing in a circular motion to up and down on along her back.

His ears perked at her sleepy, peaceful sigh. In a sleepy, comforting, soothing voice he asked, "Happy?"

"Very," She punctuated her statement with a kiss to his skin. She snuggled further into his embrace. "Do you love me?"

"I always have." He kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her. "I always will."

Silence settled between them. Joseph fell between the world of conscious and unconsciousness. Wrapped snugly in a blanket with the woman he loved most next to him was simply perfection.

Tonight, if the weather permitted, they would be on a flight to San Francisco, California. It had been three and a half months since Clarisse had seen her granddaughter, and since Amelia had arranged to spend her whole summer in Genovia, she recuperated in kind, agreeing to spend two weeks of her two month winter holiday in the United States.

Maybe; Just Maybe, Amelia would return with her and spend the rest of her holiday in Genovia... Maybe.

However a flight to neither San Francisco, nor her beautiful, clumsy and ever naive granddaughter, was on Clarisse's mind. No. More pressing, urgent matters rested heavily in her thoughts.

With her mind battling between the obvious and the not so obvious… her heart was feeling heavy.

She was feeling like a basket case. She blinked away the tears that pooled ever quickly in her beautiful, crystal, blue yes.

Now was not the time for tears- or self loathing. She couldn't help it. Her mind aimlessly drifted of to the Parliament session that was held earlier today in the jury hall of the palace.

_Sebastian Motaz had to hold his tongue in order to keep from laughing. _

_How was Lord Palimore going to fall asleep in Parliament? What a character!_

_Looking over towards his left he noticed that his Queen was very much in thought. Her face was still, but her eyes were shinning as it seemed some vision was in storing itself into her. _

_She was a beautiful woman, but right now, so at ease with her thoughts and in a state of tranquility she was simply mesmerizing._

"_I have something to ask." Clarisse said quietly, but loud enough for Sebastian to hear. He called the session to order, the bang of his gavel startling Palimore, jolting him swiftly from his dream. _

_Sebastian had to forcible bite his cheek. He noticed the smile his Queen was trying to force back as well as she eyed the older gentleman._

"_Proceed, Your Majesty,"_

_Clarisse inclined her head. She promised it would not take long and after this he may adjourn the meeting and they could all be on their way to begin their holiday. _

"_As I was dearly fond of Rupert,"_

_They coursed in perfect unison, "King Rupert, may he rest in peace."_

_She inclined her head. "While I was dearly found of my husband and king, I have mourned my losses and have coped with my life today as it is… I've been thinking about marriage."_

_The light airiness and simplicity… along with the peacefulness quickly vanished. Clarisse constrained her self from growling out loud as Arthur Marbury slithered like the snake he was onto the floor. _

_As always he had something to say. Something that, like always, would cause a ruckus. _

"_Heavens no!" He seethed. All eyes now on him; mummers started; while they were startled at what their Queen had said, their attention was no longer on her. "You think you can just come in here and ask to marry any one you wish? You have a standard to uphold- Our king's memory!"_

"_I beg your pardon!"_

_Arthur sneered. "You are supposed to mourn until your dying days. You can't just call it quits! What shame this would bring to our country!"_

_Clarisse's eyes widened. She challenged him. "After Princess Diana divorced Prince Henry, and with both of them having an affair England is still up and running beautifully! I fail to see how my marring someone I love and care for would bring my country disgrace and shame."_

_He gauged her- Studied her. His face turned into a crooked little smile. "You're bedding a commoner."_

_Hushed whispers could be heard. Clarisse carefully worded all that she wanted to say. "You have no idea what on green earth you are talking about."_

"_He is!" Arthur purred. "Let me take a guess… Joseph?"_

_She held her tongue. Arthur's face turned from smug to anger. "Really, Your Majesty? Have you fallen that low? To where you would settle for as lowly of a man as him!"_

_She growled. Sebastian heard it. He feared she leap over her section and rip Marbury's beating heart straight from his chest._

"_I for one will not stand for this in my great country- My Queen slumming down to sleep with a man beneath her!"_

_Her heart broke into a trillion pieces. While she was a grown woman- a Queen- and could do what ever in the hell she wanted, all but Sebastian had agreed that Clarisse marrying someone of a commoner status would impose a negative view for their small country. _

_She tried to be strong; she did; she really tried… but she failed. Slowly tears trickled down from her eyes. She hadn't bothered to wipe them away, she stood quickly and hastened out of the room. She was done._

_Joseph immediately noticed her state and gave chase. He pulled her into a blind spot away from the camera- a dark corner._

_He pulled her into a hug. No questions were asked, she would tell him when she was ready. For now he would just let her cry. _

"I love you," Clarisse told him, wiping at her eyes.

Joseph held her tighter. After her session she had demanded he deliver her to her suite. Who would have known she was going to ravish him against the wall as soon as the door closed?

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He whispered.

She readjusted her body, turning so she could look up at him. She smiled sadly. "Let's freshen up first. It's not a topic of conversation I would like to have in bed.." Her voice cracked.

Joseph sat up and kissed her. All of his love was poured into that kiss.

She knew everything was going to be okay.

X-X-X

Joseph stretched out on the couch, Clarisse lying atop of him; her head buried in his neck as her right hand delicately traced the contours of his jaw and lip.

He ran his hand along her body. He'd known Clarisse for many, many, many years now… she would open up and talk when she was good and ready.

She relished in the feel of his touch. He was so good at easing her worries and laying all her fears to rest- it was another reason why she loved him so much.

"I… oh…" She stuttered. His hand became more firm against her body, but it hadn't lost its ability to keep her calm and comfortable.

Kissing her head she heard him whisper, "Slow down, and tell me when you're ready."

God! She loved this man!

She burred further into his body. "The prospect of getting married today in Parliament was discussed." Joseph's hand stopped and his body froze. He was speechless.

Felling his body stiffen and his hand abruptly stop caressing her, she became immediately concerned.

"Joseph?"

Had parliament told her she was to marry someone? He was confused. "Ugh…"

She placed her hand upon his cheek and softly kissed his lips. It was a feather of a caress; it was invigorating. "I brought up marriage."

"Marriage?" He asked softly. "What about marriage?"

She moved off of him, and he took the moment to sit up. They sat face to face.

"Well… I'm… I assumed, that with us having been together so long, and loving one another… marriage may be in our future?"

He understood now. "So you told them…?"

"Well I didn't have time to tell them anything. I simply asked about marriage. That snake of a viscount turned the floor against me, however." She went into how she had simply brought up the idea, and how Arthur had turned it against her by insinuating that she would be trashing King Rupert's memory, and how he believed her marrying someone from a non royal or high position would rouse many questions from her people.

He nodded his head slowly, his eyes fixed on the cushion of the sofa. "I see…"

"Joseph," She said softly. "I don't see it that way, and I don't care what others may think. I love you, and that for me is enough. Isn't that enough for you?"

Taking her hand and squeezing lightly, he nodded slightly. "I love you very much." He affirmed. "But… marriage? I mean we have never really discussed it before."

"Well let's discuss it now." She crossed her legs in a criss-cross-apple sauce style. He was speechless; she continued. "I love you. You love me. Let's do it, let's just get married."

"But Clarisse…"

X-X-X

"Grandma! Joe!" Amelia screeched as she greeted the couple at the door. She threw her arms around the both of them. "I'm so glad you are both here! I miss you so much!"

Clarisse smiled her first genuine smile in the last 10 hours. She and Joseph were in the middle of a heated fight and Amelia was now her only distraction.

"I miss you dearly, my love." Clarisse had become more accustomed to showing affection for the young woman. She wrapped her arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Amelia smiled and stepped aside to allow them room to pass. "Excuse the mess, mom and I are just setting out all of the decorations."

Joseph took a few steps away from Clarisse. She was so angry with him that he could feel the anger radiating off of her skin. He sighed softly. While discussing marriage it had seemed as if he were telling her no… but that wasn't the case at all… if anything he would have married her the very second he laid eyes on her.

But now… things were so crazy. She had a granddaughter she needed to focus on, and while he would love to whisk her away forever and just be with her, he knew it could only ever be a fantasy. She would be Queen for a few more years, and her schedule would be so compact. He didn't want them to have a marriage as she and the King had had- work, work, work and pencil in romance and their life together. That's not what he wanted.

As selfish as it may sound he wanted her to himself.

_But did you tell her that_ His conscious slapped a hand against his head. _No… but it's not like she gave you much time to explain. _

They all gathered in the living room; Clarisse and Joseph sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

"How is school Amelia?"

"Igh," The young woman shrugged. "My professors are a pain in the ass." Clarisse gave her a look. "Neck… neck… pain in my neck."

"But your grades are well?"

"Of course! Oh, grandma, I didn't tell you- I joined the swim team at school!"

Clarisse smiled, "Well that's wonderful news; I hope you enjoy yourself!"

"I used to swim a lot… then I got to high school and well…I'm slowly but surely getting myself confidence back. I've even started a club of my own! Both the gymnastics coach and my Dean will review my plan over winter break."

Joseph was intrigued. "What kind of club is it, Princess?"

"Yoga." She answered with a huge grin. "I was in the gymnastics room using their mats and exercise balls and the next thing you know the instructor suggests that I start a yoga club."

Joseph smiled. He briefly wondered why she used the gymnastics room instead of just their school gym… he quickly got his answer.

"I was hoping one of the guys working rings would come talk to me, I mean serious- I was doing all types of splits and backbends!"

Problem solved.

"Amelia!" Clarisse shrieked.

X-X-X

It had been a few days since arriving in California. Now while the weather wasn't cold and freezing as was dreamed of for the winter season… it was cold and thundering.

San Francisco, California, what an odd place.

The tension between Queen and Head of Security hadn't eased up any. If anything, the private get away the hoped for was anything but. They didn't have time to make excuses and sneak off somewhere together and talk.

They needed so desperately to talk. Even Amelia sensed something was wrong.

"Grandma, is everything okay between you and Joe?" She asked softly as she entered her grandmother's bedroom. "You have barley said more than a few sentences to one another this whole visit."

There was n o point in lying. Amelia was nosey. "We've had a roué. We're working on it."

Sensing that was all she was going to be told she nodded slowly and wished her grandmother goodnight before heading back to her own bedroom.

Clarisse could not sleep. She missed Joseph; she missed sleeping with him and having him hold her, while rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She smiled softly to herself.

He would often tell her stories. Some would be cute and innocent, painting a picture in her mind- Her favorite was of them having met many, many, many years ago and running to the outskirts of no where, getting married, owning a little house; he being on some sort of task force and she being a wife and the mother of their children, even working and owning her own things: a floral shop, maybe being a piano or dance teacher. His picture had been more subdued as a piano instructor and mother and wife; his fantasy was woven that very often he would see her with a swollen bulging- belly, the home that held their child for nine months before giving them life.

It was beautiful.

She felt her tears spill from her eyes and whipped them quickly. She needed a drink. Helen did not drink and Amelia was too young… she would have to settle for tea.

She made her way to the kitchen and began preparing her midnight relief. She sat at the table waiting for it to be done, but a noise startled her. She looked up and met the gorgeous pair of blue eyes that had captured her heart years ago.

"Clarisse, we need to talk," he told her softly.

"Talk,"

He sighed softly. "Clarisse, please listen to me." He stepped closer to her. "I love you, with all of my heart. I never meant to hurt you, please believe me when I say that."

She stood, and came face to face with him. Conversation started and quickly spiraled, she was pulling a Mia- rambling at 254MPH.

"Clarisse slow down,"

She groaned in frustration; she was talking so fast she was becoming dizzy and tongue tied. "Joseph… Can't you just hold me?"

He was quick to pull her towards him; he relished in the feel of her body pillowed against his. "Baby, I just don't want things to get messed up between us?" He whispered softly in her ear.

Neither Clarisse nor Joseph knew Mia was standing just around the corner from the kitchen, hanging on their every word.

"Don't you want to be with me?" She asked.

"Of, course, Clarisse. Always."

"Don't you want to be with me forever?"

He pulled back to look at her, "Forever, my love; it's always you. It will always be you."

"So then let's just do it, let's just get married."

"Married?" He questioned her again. "Clarisse, that's crazy."

"You don't want to marry me?"

They were back at this again. This was crazy!

"Of course I do, Clarisse, but the right way!"

"What's the right way?"

"You know, you wearing a beautiful dress, and lots of flowers and those girls in the different colored dresses."

Clarisse walked away from him, coming to stand by the table, her eyes burning into a picture hanging on the wall of Mia and Helen at her High School graduation. "Brides maids, Joseph,"

"Yes, bride's maids….and your friends and family…" he snuck up behind her and wound his arms around her waist.

"I don't care about that; it's not the important thing!"

"Clarisse, I know that's not true. It's very important to you to have your family there when you're getting married, and it's important to me too, because I love and care about you so much."

Clarisse's eyes watered as her eyes stared into his. He was so sincere. She sank down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table, and with her head falling into her hands she cried softly. She knew that while that is what plagued him, he was also extremely terrified on how their marriage would be perceived by the people and parliament.

Joseph squatted down in front of her and began to softly stroke his hand up and down her arm. After a moment she finally looked into his eyes.

"You're right… I would love that," A tear ran from her eye and she sniffled, "My son could give me away… That would mean more to me than anything." She sniffled, another tear fell and she laughed a little bitterly. "Parliament would just deal with it… My people would embrace it."

He said nothing.

She stood abruptly and pushed by him, he sighed and took a seat in the once she was previously in. He watched as she paced.

"I know what you're worried about us being perceived…. But Joseph … All of the world, All of Genovia could come crashing down on their heads and they would not budge. If I keep being submissive then they will always have this chain on me… on us." She moved towards him, taking her turn to kneel before him. "The only way they'll know that I am not going to give you up, is if we just go out and get married right now… then they'll have to accept us."

"And if they don't?"

'Then I still have you, and you'll have me," her voice trembled. "And there is no parliamentarian or social function more important than that."

Joseph stared deep into her eyes. He loved this woman with all of his heart, and he would do anything in the world to make her his wife. A small, almost shy smile graced his lips, "Okay… let's do it. Let's get married."

Not only did a smile grace Clarisse's lips, but Mia's as well. The young princess almost wanted to shriek. But she stayed quiet. Her grandmother would kill her if she found out she was spying. Though she could hear them, she couldn't see them.

She should be thankful. Clarisse and Joseph had started making out and groping like a couple of horny teenagers all alone in a movie theatre.

Amelia was ken to give them a bit of privacy. Just as she was about to leave she heard Joseph ask, "So when do we marry?"

She could almost hear her grandmother's purr. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

Clarisse nodded, and she smiled wide as she saw the shy smile that graced Joseph lips. He leaned down to place a feather of a kiss against her soft pink lips.

"Tomorrow it is then."

With her arms around his, she jumped up on her tip toes. "I will also be sending in a statement. Charlotte can have it out and publicized by tomorrow afternoon." She planned to marry Joseph as soon as San Francisco's city hall opened- 7:45am.

Joseph chuckled gently. "What ever you say, dear."

"Awe, there you are. You're sounding like a married man already!" Clarisse cooed gently and Joseph laughed softly. He leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips. He would never tire of kissing her. Ever.


End file.
